El secreto de Jacob Black
by IraDiblack
Summary: SUMMARY: No hay nada mas peligroso que la historia de amor de un psicópata y un suicida. El psicópata es capaz de matar con tal de tenerlo y el suicida prefiere la muerte a estar sin el. No apta para menores. Advertencia en el prologo.
1. Descansa Mama

**La vida de Jacob Black.**

 **SUMMARY:** **Alice Brandon ha dedicado sus últimos años a investigar la vida del protagonista de una relación toxica que trascendió a nivel nacional. Consigue que el Sr Black acepte contarle su pasado desde el principio hasta donde un psicópata se obsesiona con el. No hay nada mas peligroso que la historia de amor de un psicópata y un suicida. El psicópata es capaz de matar con tal de tenerlo y el suicida prefiere la muerte antes de quedarse con el. No apta para menores. Contiene descripción grafica de promiscuidad sexual. Pensamientos suicidas, situaciones psicóticas y asesinatos descritos**.

CAPITULO 1:

 **Descansa mama.**

-Estas listo Jake?- cuestiono nerviosamente y sin dudarlo me aferre a su mano. Como un ancla como si fuera mi centro de gravedad.

-Joder- le susurre acariciando su mejilla. La piel de gallina nos recorrió al mismo tiempo- Ahora o nunca. Empecemos antes de que corra como una mariquita.

Ambos nos reímos con fuerza pero ella sabia que no mentía. Tenia miedo y diablos como no tenerle miedo a mi pasado. Era una mierda entera.

Nos dirigimos al estudio y tome asiento frente al escritorio de fino roble. Rose se quedo de pie detrás mío. Sus manos masajeaban mis tensos hombros; eran esos detalles los que me hacían quererla tanto. Ahueque una de mis palmas y la posicione entre la suya. Un gesto de agradecimiento sincero. Nadie se queda contigo después de saber toda la jodida verdad, pero ella parecía aferrarse a mantenerme firme. No me había abandonado como todas las personas que amaba. Ni siquiera después de que ella casi la matara. Me estremecí un poco con el simple recuerdo…

-Hola sr Black empezaremos cuando tu te sientas preparado- dijo la mujer frente a mi con una pluma en sus dedos.. Presiono la pequeña caja para que el audio empezara a grabar. La capturista tenia sus dedos en las teclas de su computadora y yo, bueno yo solo escuchaba como mi corazón se aceleraba como un desquiciado. Sentí el apretón en mis hombros que Rosalie me dio y tome un gran suspiro.

-Le ayudare un poco sr Black. Puedes decirme tu nombre completo?

-Soy Jacob, Jacob Black.

\- Cual es su edad y fecha de nacimiento?

-Tengo 32 años el 14 de Enero de 1980 nací en una reservación india "La Push" a las afueras de un pueblo llamado Forks en el estado de Washington.

-Muy bien sr Black. Puedes contarme porque decidiste contar tu historia.

-Es mi única oportunidad para liberarme sabe.- confesé sin pensarlo; después me daria topes contra la pared si era necesario- Algo así como cerrar ciclos o esa mierda de enfrentarnos a nuestros propios demonios.

-Es muy valiente lo que haces.

-Gracias. Agradézcale a esta mujer- respondí antes de volver a mirar los ojos de Rosalía y acariciar los costados de su brazo derecho- Sin ella, no me tendrías aquí- confesé volviendo a centrarme en la pequeña mujer que me observaba con curiosidad.

-Sr Black tenemos poco tiempo y me gustaría que nos dijera como comenzaron las cosas antes de que su primer esposa falleciera?- la diminuta mujer era directa. Sentí una punzada al recordarla...

-Si. Ella murió...

-Lo siento si fui muy brusca.

-No, esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Mejor dime- levante la ceja para cuestionarle su identidad.

-Alice. Alice Brandon. Lo siento soy tan mal educada.- estrecho mi mano mientras agitaba la otra dramáticamente. Se veía muy divertida, algo extrovertida y sin duda una mujer muy fina.

-Un verdadero gusto Alice- le sonreí un poco- Digo, es mejor antes de que salgas corriendo después de escucharme- escuche como comenzaba a reírse frenéticamente.

-Eso no pasara. Hice mi trabajo recuerdas- me giño uno de sus ojos verdes- Se todo, bueno lo que se refleja a la luz publica. Por eso me interesas Jacob- me sorprendió como su voz se volvía cada vez mas sincera. Me sobresalte al ver como su mirada penetraba mi alma y palpaba una de mis muñecas-Confía en mi también. Solo escribiré lo que tu quieras y no añadiré ninguna mentira al material. Esta va a ser tu oportunidad para decir todo y que se haga justicia.

No tuve palabras y solo le agradecí sorprendido.

-Bueno- brinco de su asiento y se dirigió a un sillón que tenia en el lado izquierdo de la oficina- Ven puedes acostarte aquí. He leído que mantenerte cómodo ayuda a relajar tu cuerpo y tus nervios desaparecerán- me señalo. Esto se sentía como el loquero al que me enviaron hace tiempo. Pero, no le di importancia. Me fui a recostar pero Rosalie hizo un primer movimiento. Tomo asiento y palmo sus piernas flexionadas. Ella sabia como hacerme sentir seguro. Su instinto maternal salía a flor de piel.

Puedo asegurar que por un momento me sentía protegido y en una zona de confort que nunca había tenido.

Tenia una mujer que me cuidaba y otra que me escucharía. Ambas sin juzgarme y fue algo que agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Me recosté y esas manos delgadas hicieron círculos en la raíz de mi larga melena azabache.

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

Buscando la manera de comenzar y procesar las imágenes que mi cerebro quería retransmitir. Fue como si abriera una caja de pandora pero al mismo tiempo no tenia miedo.

Inhale y exhale varias veces.

Hasta que todo llego a mi cerebro como una granada expansiva. Dejando fragmentos pinchados en todos lados.

Y empecé...

"Todo comenzó un lunes 13 de septiembre del 1990. Ese día fue lluvioso y frio como era costumbre en Fork's era un frio que calaba hasta los huesos. Estaba con Isabella platicando de tonterías que nos pasaban en la escuela. Ella tenia 13 años y yo solo tenia 10 años. Mi mama le hizo un pastel de zanahoria que le encantaba. Bella siempre fue una chica tímida. Odiaba las fiestas y las sorpresas. Pero, se sentía cómoda con nosotros. Su mama Renee estaba junto con mi mama con unas tazas de te en sus manos teniendo una platica muy amena. Ella y Renee fueron amigas desde que eran unas niñas. Y aunque sueñe chistoso Charlie y Billy eran enemigos naturales. Charlie el típico niño rico y Billy el indio lleno de carencias. Pero cuando mama se embarazo y sus padres la corrieron. Charlie convenció a sus padres de rentarles por $200 dólares la casa de sus abuelos. Mis padres nunca supieron que Charlie y Renee gastaron sus ahorros y pagaron los primeros 4 meses hasta pudieron costearse un departamento.

Ese día festejábamos el cumpleaños de Bella. Con la simpleza de tenernos solo a nosotros. No necesitábamos a nadie mas. Bella era mi mejor amiga habíamos crecido juntos ni siquiera recuerdo un solo día de mi infancia en donde no estuviera conmigo. No teníamos muchos amigos en la escuela y por lo regular solo éramos nosotros dos. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, nos sentíamos tan conectados. Ella no tenia amigas y yo me alejaba de los míos cuando la veía. Siempre fui muy grande y ella tan flaca y diminuta. Le di un brazalete tejido como regalo de cumpleaños y ella estaba muy emocionada. Me abrazaba cada minuto y nuestras manos nunca se desconectaban. Siempre me hundía en su mirada tan profundamente que no había palabras que decir. Sabíamos al instante lo que el otro necesitaba. Fue magia o quizás costumbre. Pero siempre pensé que terminaríamos casados y envejeceríamos rodeados de nuestros nietos. Una casa en el bosque y no se quizás tendríamos nuestro propio bote. Pero ese día en especial no sabíamos que todo cambiaria y nos uniríamos mas que nunca si es que eso era posible.

Mi papa se acerco a mi mama sorprendiéndola y acunando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello para respirar su aroma a vainilla. Luego, la beso tan lento algo tan intimo que nos hizo sentir incomodos, aun observándolos a la distancia.

"Tus papas se aman Jake no tienes que poner esa cara" me había dicho Bella riendo.

Solo le puso los ojos en blanco. Era cierto, pero un niño de 10 años no veía romántico ver a sus padres casi extrayendo sus amígdalas. Sarah Black era la típica mama americana. Horneaba panecillos los fines de semana, nos llevaba a las dulcerías y nos daba 10 dólares para gastarlos en lo que quisiéramos. Esa mama que en las noches te arropa y te hace orar por los demás. No gritaba ni mucho menos nos levanto una mano; a pesar, de nuestras travesuras. Ella se sentaba y con su mirada nos hacia sentirnos una mierda. Fue el peor castigo: decepcionar a un alma buena. Mis hermanas hacían todo con ella desde pintarse las uñas hasta contarles sus secretos. Y yo…yo era su bebe. No importaba que tuviera 1 año o 10 años. Ella siempre me amo incondicionalmente. Amorosa, dedicada y muy segura de si misma. Vivió las carencias junto a mi padre y jamás se rindió. Embarazada de las gemelas salía a las calles a vender comida casera. Mi padre trabajaba dos turnos en una constructora. Ocasionalmente hacia trabajo de mecánica y algunas reparaciones por aquí y por allá en sus tiempos libres. Cuando nacieron Rachel y Rebeca, la comida de mi madre se volvió una sensación entre los habitantes de Fork's que pasaban por la calle donde ella caminaba con su canasta y su inmensa barriga. Mi padre lo aposto todo por ella. Saco un préstamo y se lo dio a ojos cerrados animándola a iniciar un negocio.. En dos meses tuvo un gran éxito. El restaurante que había comenzado con dos sillas de plástico y una mesilla con sombrilla pronto se expandió como pólvora. Triplico el dinero del préstamo al tercer mes. Pagaron al banco y lo primero que compraron fue un colchón. Poco después, fue como iniciaron un imperio culinario: "The Black Factory". Mi papa dejo de trabajar para ayudarla en todo. Incluso con las gemelas pequeñas pudieron terminar en 4 años sus estudios truncos y estudiar algunos oficios como repostería y administración. Cuando las gemelas cumplieron 4 años les dieron la noticia que tendrían un hermano .Decidió dedicarse a nosotros por completo para que mi papa manejara las cosas con los restaurantes. "The Black Factory" le dio trabajo a la mitad de la reservación ajustándoles los horarios e incluyendo una guardería para aquellas mamas que no tenían con quien dejar a sus bebes.

" No son empleados son familia"

Eran las palabras de Billy y Sarah Black.

A partir de ahí. Las recetas de la "Push" fueron un éxito. Pronto llegaron a abrir una cadena en los estados del Norte.

A pesar de tener dinero. Teníamos una casa común y corriente. Nada espectacular, tres cuartos, Dos baños, una sala comedor y un garaje simple. Lo único espectacular fue el invernadero que mi mama tenia en el patio trasero. Cultivaba todo lo que le gustaba. Y su patio; dios su patio era un mar de flores silvestres. Incluso en invierno colocaba artificiales porque decía que purificaban la casa.

Cuando Bella nació. Mis padres estaban tan agradecidos con los Swan. Y decidieron regalarles un bote. Charlie y Renee lo aceptaron con la condición y promesa de festejar cada fin de mes su hermandad. Promesa que cumplieron hasta ese día.

"Iremos por Charlie y a recoger algunas cosas de la tienda" nos grito la madre de Bella.

Caminamos hacia ellos y mi mama me abrazo tan fuerte entre sus delgados brazos. Suspire su aroma como lo había hecho mi padre. Era tan adictivo ese dulce olor a vainilla. Me beso toda la cara y me estrujo los cachetes vergonzosamente. Me deje amar por ella. No me sentía ridículo, me sentía orgulloso de lo mucho que me mi madre me mimaba.

"No tardaremos mi niño. Tus hermanas están en su habitación. ¿prométeme que te portaras bien?"

"Vamos mujer antes de que anochezca. Charlie nos esta esperando ¿saben que es la primera vez que pide un permiso? No vamos a desaprovecharlo."

Mi padre había dicho y pude ver como Bella se tensaba a mi lado. Pensaba que hoy sus padres le dirían sobre el divorcio. No creí que fueran capaces de arruinarle su cumpleaños de esa manera. Pero esa era mi Bella. Vivía preocupada por los demás a cada minuto. Ella creía que su padre se volvería loco si se separaban.

"Si se divorcian no se que hare" una desconsolada Bella me había dicho. Le asegure que todo estaría bien pero eso ni siquiera yo lo sabia. Nos quedamos observando el automóvil de mi padre mientras se perdía en la carretera principal.

Entramos a la casa sin decir nada y nos acurrucamos en el sillón principal. En algún momento nos debimos quedar dormidos porque me desperté vi el reloj en la pared: eran las 11 de la noche. No había rastro de mis padres ni siquiera habían regresado. No le di importancia en ese momento.

Fui a la cocina y saque el pastel de Bella del refrigerador. Busque algunas velas y las prendí. Iba a festejarle. Nadie evitaría que pidiera su deseo.

Me acerque a ella y la empuje en el hombro para despertarla.

La vi sonreírme tan soñolienta. Se veía adorable aun con sus cabellos todos enmarañados y su ropa toda arrugada. Ella era mi Bella y era perfecta.

"Feliz cumpleaños Bella" le había dicho y ella me abrazo esquivando el pastel que estaba en medio de los dos.

"Tienes que pedir tu deseo antes de apagar las velas"

Ella se quedo algun tiempo pensando y riéndose para si misma. Yo solo la observe anonadado por sus bellos ojos, ese mar de chocolate que era mi vicio.

Pícaramente y con pura inocencia…mi Bella me dio un casto beso en los labios. No les voy a mentir estaba explotando de felicidad. Un millón de mariposas estaban en mi estomago peleándose entre ellas. Ridículamente sentí como imaginaba los fuegos artificiales a nuestro alrededor. Ni siquiera escuchamos el automóvil que había llegado hasta que la puerta de entrada se abrió y un pálido Charlie apareció. Como un fantasma. Como alma en pena. Nunca olvidare su rostro demacrado, hinchado y seco. Casi agrietado.

Temíamos que nos hubiera visto y Bella se escondió detrás de mío. Mis hermanas Rebeca y Rachel llegando corriendo al mismo tiempo por que habían escuchado la sirena de la patrulla.

"Chicos, lo siento tanto"

Dijo Charlie mientras se caía de rodillas al piso. Debió dolerle pero ni siquiera nos dejo verlos. Sus manos taparon su rostro y empezó a sollozar como un niño. Todos nos quedamos impactados. Nunca ni siquiera Bella lo había visto llorar.

No supimos que hacer y solo nos quedamos ahí parados.

"Rebeca, Rachel y Jacob. Lo siento tanto, sus papas y Rene tuvieron un accidente. Cayeron al acantilado. Alguien los estrello y se dio a la fuga"

Sentí como en ese lugar todo mi tiempo se detuvo. Me quede sofocado y no pude ni respirar. Escuche los gritos de mis hermanas. Charlie seguía tirado en el piso maldiciendo por no encontrar a los culpables. No supe que hacer me quede ahí parado cuando Charlie entre gritos y sollozos nos dijo que mi mama había muerto al instante. Mi padre y Rene estaban graves en la sala de terapia intensiva.

Di la vuelta para ver a mi Bella y ella solo susurro:

"Que esto sea un sueño" antes de apagar las velas de su pastel.

No se en que momento tire el pastel y me quede ahí abrazado a Bella. Pero si recuerdo su rostro. No había lagrimas, ella estaba siendo la fuerte mientras yo me desplomaba en sus brazos. Me sumergí en nuestra burbuja de seguridad. Solo nosotros dos. Ella me susurraba una frase que nunca olvidare. Una que usábamos siempre.

"Me mataron a mi mami"

"Quiero a mi mami"

" Bella que voy a hacer sin mi mami"

Son algunas de las frases que recuerdo haberles dicho...

Escuche sollozos en medio de la oscuridad y al abrir los ojos me percate que eran los míos. Estaba llorando como una magdalena. ¡Que joda! A pesar de hacerlo, no dolía tanto. Después de 22 años pude recordar a mi mama despidiéndose de mi. Ese ultimo beso y esos mimos. Ella presentía que iba a morir. Ahora lo sabia.

Había revivido ese día sin omitir nada ni tratar de olvidarlo. Me sentí en paz. Seguía rodeado por las mismas mujeres. La única diferencia es que Rose y Alice lloraban en silencio. Respetando mi espacio personal. Dándome la oportunidad de cerrar ese duelo.

Abrace a Rosalie no quería desmoronarme ahora.

Obtuve fuerza para estirar mis labios para formar una sonrisa extensa. Di lo mejor que pude y volví a suspirar y por un segundo percibí el olor: su olor. Ese exquisito olor a vainilla me llenaba las fosas nasales. Haciendo un clic con alguno de mis receptores cerebrales.

Lo tome como una señal.

Cerré los ojos y por dentro rece por ella. Y visualice su hermosa sonrisa y sus obscuros ojos. Imagine que Rosalie era mi mama y me aferre a ella como una sanguijuela.

-Descansa en paz mama...

Y por fin, sentí erizarse cada vello de mi cuerpo. Su fragancia me penetro mas fuerte y un frio en la columna vertebral me dejaron paralizado…

Por fin estábamos en paz.

Adiós Sarah Black.

 **Bueno. Esta historia ya la tengo terminada. Solo ando con los arreglos es muy dificil escribir con el word de mi celular. Que cambia palabras cada que quiere.**

 **Son 12 capitulos y un epilogo.**

 **1-Descanda mama**

 **2-Isabella Swan**

 **3-Edward Cullen**

 **4-Sexo en la facultad.**

 **5- Sorpresa inesperada.**

 **6- El suicidio**

 **7-Mi Nessie**

 **8-Codependencia.**

 **9-Asesinatos**

 **10-Reencuentro.**

 **11-Revelaciones.**

 **12- Psicopata y Suicida.**

 **13-Epilogo.**

 **MonyBlack**


	2. Isabella Swan

**El secreto de Jacob Black**

 _ **Alice Brandon ha dedicado sus últimos años a la vida del protagonista de una relación física que trascendió a nivel nacional. Consigue que el Sr. "NEGRO" acepte contar su historia desde el principio hasta el momento en que un psicópata se obsesiona con el. No hay nada más peligroso que la historia de amor de un psicópata y un suicida. El psicópata es capaz de matar con tal de tenerlo y el suicida prefiere la muerte antes de**_ _ ** **perderlo****_

 _ **No apta para menores. Contiene descripción grafica de promiscuidad sexual. Pensamientos suicidas, situaciones psicóticas y asesinatos descritos.**_

Nota del autor: En este capítulo hay muchas escenas de sexo.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Isabella Swan**

Esa noche logre dormir pacíficamente. Después de llegar de la entrevista con la señorita Brandon y poder re- agendar. Llegue a mi casa y cai rendido a la cama. No recordaba cuando era la última vez que las pesadillas me despertaban en el medio de la madrugada: sudoroso y temblando de miedo. Con una taquicardia y ataque de pánico severo. Ningún ansiolítico me había funcionado ni los antidepresivos me ayudaban a relajarme. Lo más sorprendente fue que incluso no tuve que tomar las gotas para dormir que me recetaba el psiquiatra. Nunca imagine poder sentirme de esa manera si dejaba desbloquear los recuerdos o si dejaba que las lagunas mentales desaparecieran de mi cerebro. Esa noche soñe con mi mamá abrazándome como cuando era un niño.

A la mañana siguiente una energía radiante dominaba. Pude sonreír a todo el personal del restaurante e incluso invitar a algunos comensales a cantar un poco de karaoke.

-Jake te vez tan diferente- me dijo el pequeño Seth. El hijo más joven de la señora Sue Clearwater. Ella comenzó como cocinera cuando mis papas abrieron el negocio y pronto escalo hasta llegar a ser mi mano derecha cuando adquirí los negocios.

-Me siento diferente chico- le sonreí.

Nunca salí de mi oficina en todo el día y solo iba a tomar o buscar sexo casual en la ciudad.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde y pase animosamente a comprar un ramo de girasoles y otro de claveles a la florería de un viejo amigo.

Tenia el tiempo contado y fui directo a dejar el ramo de claveles. Anexe una nota y el dije a la recepcionista que lo llevara a la habitación. 201. Le di unos Dollares a cambio de confidencialidad total de la situación. Le pedí que le entregara una pequeña caja también. Quería que ella supiera que la queria tanto como el primer día que la conoci.

Me quede unos minutos a las afueras del edificio Justo a unos metros de su ventana que estaba en el segundo piso. La cortina azul se movió y esa fue mi señal de que llego mi obsequio. Sonreí como un idiota. El corazón me salió del pecho. Esa fuerza de la atracción era cada día más intensa.

Regrese a mi automóvil tomando el primer puente para ir a mi casa. Encendí la radio y me dispuse a escuchar la música.

Mañana tendrá que regresar con Alicia pero por un motivo ya no tenia pánico. Incluso tenia anotado lo que queria relatar. En el transcurso del día guardaba cada recuerdo importante. Esta vez hablaria de ella y lo mejor de todo era emocionante recordando. Quería contar nuestra historia de amor frustrada. Los días más felices de mi vida. Cada aventura que vivimos y cómo fueron nuestros primeros encuentros. La forma en que le hice el amor por primera vez e incluso lo más vergonzoso.

Quería que todo mundo conociera a mi Bella a mi hermosa Isabella. No a la tímida ni a la antisocial. Quería que supieran la sexy mujer que era. Lo fuerte que fue en ese tiempo. Quería gritarles que fue mi mujer

Mi primer amor y mi mejor amiga.

Dejaría claro que ella solo fue una victima de las circunstancias y que no fue débil.

Que me amo tanto como yo la ame. Y que seria capaz de romper la cara al que se atreva a insultarla nuevamente. Yo siempre la defendería ...

Estacione el auto en el garaje principal. Me alojé en la corbata y tomé el ramo de girasoles y el oso de peluche que me llego a la oficina de esa mañana.

Al abrir la puerta principal el olor de la comida me llego como una bofetada. Moría de hambre.

-Hola amor- salude a la nada esperando que me contestaran.

\- Amor estoy en la cocina- lo intuía pero me gustaba escuchar su voz.

Al entrar al cubículo vi su silueta en una capa fina de tela blanca de puro encaje. Torrneadas piernas sobresalían con sus zapatillas negras. Su cabello recogido en un moño descuidado mientras sacaba una charola del horno.

Instintivamente un gruñido salió de mi pecho al ver como se agachaba. Como flexionaba sus rodillas y me mostraba el trasero delicioso como el de un durazno. Firme y redondo.

Baje mi vista y me percate de la casa de campaña que tenia bajo los pantalones de vestir claros.

-La cena va a tardar unos minutos más -dio una vuelta y engancho sus profundos ojos azules.

No le conteste nada. Me acerque a ella como un depredador viendo a su inocente presa. Tenia unos minutos para complacerla y no iba a desaprovecharlos.

Le di los girasoles y puse el osito en la mesa de noche.

Ella sonrió tanto que ni siquiera la deje hablar. Sus labios carnosos del color de las cerezas me llamaban. Me fui directo y sin escalas a devorarlos con ansias. Me recibió de la misma manera. Ansiosa y sorprendida por la lujuria que emanaba de mi cuerpo.

-No hagas ruido- le ordene y ella asintió con rapidez.

Deslice mi mano por sus caderas subiendo su vestido.

Estaba húmeda cuando toque su ropa interior. Sin dudarlo tome el elástico y en un segundo; los destroce haciéndolo gemir con mi toque. Su piel estaba tan humeda debajo de esa tela que ni siquiera pensé en quitarlas como se debía.

La toma con brusquedad y con fuerza la coloque en la barra aun besándola con fiereza.

Quería probarla. Necesitaba probar el néctar de su excitación. Y así lo hice, extendí sus piernas y me hundí bajo ellas. Besando lentamente sus muslos con un recorrido pausado hasta su centro perfectamente depilado.

Gruñí al verlo. Se veía brillante y su piel era tan rosada en el interior expuesto. Pase mi lengua de arriba abajo como una animal. Sabia maravilloso. Dulce y amargo. Me dedique a chupar sus labios externos hasta que encontré el pequeño montículo sensible hasta succionarlo. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes con cada envestida de mi lengua a su jugosa vagina.

Uno de mis dedos se unió sin pereza y se hundió en la humedad de su centro repetitivamente al compas de mis labios. Apreté con mis dientes el montículo de nervios cuando anexe sin dudarlo el segundo dedo. En ese momento un grito de placer salió de su boca. El líquido se hizo más viscoso y fluía más rápido hasta mojarme la mano entera. Su cuerpo de convulsión y mi ego se inflo al igual que mi miembro. La tela empezaba a ser estrangularlo.

Baje el cierre con la mano izquierda llena de sus líquidos lo empujo de arriba hacia abajo. El líquido preeyaculatorio hizo el trabajo más fácil.

Al levantarme no dejes que termine de temblar de su primer orgasmo y me clave de un solo empuje. Grabe su boca para que no gritara. Moví mis caderas a un ritmo frenético haciendo que el choque de pies se escuchara en toda la habitación.

-Mami- le susurre al oído- prueba tus jugos- le introdujo uno de mis dedos en su boca pero ella tomo tres de ellos y los succiono hasta el fondo. Me hizo ponerme más duro dentro de ella y la embesti con mas fuerza.

-¿Te gustan? - solo asintió aun lamiéndome la mano.

Estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella.

-Quiero follarte toda la noche Rosalie- le gruñí. Sus sensores internos se apretaron sobre mi longitud y un espasmo la convulsión. Reprimió su gemido contra mi mano y mordió sin pensarlo mis dedos. Me éxito mas ...

-Quiero venirme en tu boca- la susurre.

Saque mi longitud goteando de los líquidos de su orgasmo y ella rápidamente se puso de rodillas. Me observo una ultima vez antes de que la boca se tragara toda mi virilidad de un bocado. Me hizo gemir al instante. Mi piel sensible a su succión me nubló la vista y no pude evitar explotar en su garganta. Toda mi piel se puso chinita y el escalofrió recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Al abrir mis ojos vi como se tragaba todo sin ningún puchero.

Dios como adoraba a esta mujer.

La levante para besarla con dulzura acunando su suave mejilla en la palma de la mano aspera.

-Gracias mami. No sabes como me encantas-le susurre aun contra sus labios, probe el sabor de nuestros fluidos mezclados con el dulce de su boca

-El placer es todo mío bebe. Me encanta que me folles en la cocina- declaro antes de acomodarse el vestido de encaje.

No logramos decir ninguna palabra cuando el lloriqueo de una niña se escuchó en la parte de arriba.

-Creo que alguien se entero que llego su papi y no la vio primero- me amenazo. Solo sonrei y lave las manos en el fregadero. Tome algo de agua para enjuagar mi boca.

-Juro que fue tu culpa.

-¿Yo? Solo estaba cocinando.

-Con ese vestido mentirosa. Tu me querías seducir No lo niegues. Te conozco Rose.

-Culpable- suspiro con resignación.

Acomode mi ropa y solo la bese suavemente antes de subir corriendo a consolar a mi hija.

Pase por el baño principal y tome el enjuague bucal sin molestarme en aventarlo a fregadero. Sabia a menta y yo lo trage de un sorbo.

Camine hacia donde el llanto se acerca más fuerte y al abrir la puerta: una niña me esperaba.

Al verme dejo de llorar. Y me mostro esos ojos que pueden matar al hombre mas fuerte.

La saque de su cuna y la estreche en mis brazos.

-Perdóname Sarabell. Ya estoy contigo mi princesa- su sonrisa fue sincera y solo se acunó más en mi pecho- ¿Papi te trajo un regalo quieres verlo?

No espere que me contestara nada. Era una bebe pero me gustaba hablar con ella. En el fondo de mi corazón pensé que ella me entendía.

Baje las escaleras y le di el oso de peluche que abrazo fuertemente con su encantadora risa cantarina.

Mi pequeña princesa no quiso soltarlo y tuve que darle su biberón con mucha destreza.

Hoy cumplía sus 6 meses de edad. Era tan hermosa. Sus cabellos negros y sus ojos verdes me tienen cautivado. A pesar de las complicaciones por el hecho de ser sietemesina mi hija era grande como yo. Sus cachetes regordetes y llenos de vida. Rojos como las manzanas. Su piel tan blanca que contrastaba con el cobrizo de la mía.

-Rose- llame a mi mujer- ¿Cómo se porto hoy? - ella llego balanceando los platos de comida y una botella de vino tinto bajo el brazo.

-Todo el día la paso dormida. No se porque presiente cuando llegas o te vas. Donde tienes el interruptor canalla. Me haces quedar como una mala madre para Sara.- se rio aun con sus pucheros.

-Veo un poco de envidia en tus ojos amor. Soy su padre y esta princesa es el gran amor de mi vida- declaro antes de juguetear con la pancita de mi hija que soltaba unas carcajadas que me inflaban el corazón.

Terminamos la cena y nos quedamos viendo la televisión en el cuarto principal. Cuando mi bebe se quedo profundamente dormido fui a dejarla a su cuna. No soltaba su pequeño osito de peluche. Tome las sabanas y me quede viéndola por un momento. Rece por ella y le pedí un Dios que me diera las fuerzas para ser un mejor hombre para esta criatura. Roge para ser el padre que Sarabell necesitaba en su vida.

Después de terminar regrese a mi habitación con Rosalie.

-Todo bien amor- pregunto preocupada en lo que me metía entre las sabanas.

-Si. Me siento tranquilo. Gracias Rose por sacrificar tanto por mi hija y por mi- le di un suave beso en la frente - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Emmet?

-Mal, creo que se esta cansando de esto.

-¿Porque no lo invitas mañana a cenar?

-Eres un pervertido Jacob Black.

-Es lo que mas me gusta de mi mami-le dije engreídamente. No paramos de reírnos - Pero estaba pensando que puede venir a vivir con nosotros. El cuarto de huéspedes está adaptado e incluso puedo comprar un mini-fútbol para la sala de entretenimientos.

-Harías eso por nosotros ¿Jake? Que pensaría la gente.

-Desde cuando nos importamos el que dirán. Y sabes qué haria todo por ti mi amor. Lo que haces por Sara y que me ayude a no perderla es algo que no se que de que manera pagarlo. Duerme con el. Incluso si quieres no te volveré a tocar. Solo quiero que seas muy feliz. Lo mereces Rosalie Hale.

-Ay Jacob no sabe como me haces feliz. Eres maravilloso mi amor Aunque Sara no sea mi hija, sabes que la amo como tal. Y daria la vida por ustedes.

Después de eso solo nos besamos he hicimos el amor toda la noche. Fue mi manera de despedirnos de todos estos años juntos. Primero por amor y segundo por mi hija.

La queria demasiado: era mi ancla. Pero no puedo dejar de querer al amor de mi más grande herida.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas tampoco. Solo paz interior. Me levante muy temprano para alimentar a Sara. Nos dimos un baño de burbujas antes de que llegara su niñera.

Rose no quiso dejarme solo cuando le dije que iría con Alice. Ella nunca soltó mi mano y sus palabras de aliento fueron sinceras.

La señorita Brandon nos recibió rápidamente entre algunas preguntas y bromas para relajarnos entrando en confianza.

Rose hizo lo mismo y no dejo de peinar mi melena.

Esta vez no tuve que desconectarme para relatarle nada.

" _Hoy quiero hablar de Isabella Swan. Quiero decirles tanto de ella. Fue el primer amor puro que tuve. Ella era perfecta. Tenia unos grandes ojos de color chocolate que me permitía navegar en ellos. Ella era tremendamente sexy cuando apuntaba a su rifle a la nada. Nunca quiso matar a ningún animal Tenia una buena puntería pero solo le daba a las latas vacias. Bella era muy graciosa usaba el sarcasmo como un medio de vida._

 _Nos consolábamos uno a otro._

 _El día que Renee los abandonó ella ni siquiera lloro. Fue como un alivio. Como si quitaran un peso de encima. Se dedico a sacar un Charlie de los bares mientras arrastraba a mi lisiado padre del mismo lugar. La gente nos veia con lastima. Dos niños jugando a ser adultos._

 _Lamentablemente después de que mi mamá muriera. Renee no tuvo mas motivos para quedarse. Se hundió en una depresión muy fuerte. Y cada día el caos en su matrimonio era mas intenso. La mayoría de los días Bella se quedaba conmigo. Un año después Renee desapareció. Nadie supo nada de ella. Ni siquiera le marcaba a Isabella en sus cumpleaños. Fue como si nunca existió. El pobre Charlie se hundió en el alcohol. Y cada vez que nos pedía perdón. Se sentía culpable de que estuviéramos huérfanos de madres. Mi papa se rompió la cadera en el accidente y quedo parapléjico. Duro meses en su habitación llorándole a mi mama. Algunas veces lo escuche hablando con una muñeca muy larga pero era muy orgulloso para decirme algo. Perdió al amor de su vida y quedo inservible. Fue un golpe muy fuerte a su ego._

 _Mis hermanas al cumplir 18 años se largaron con el pretexto de estudiar la universidad y abrir otra sucursal en Florida. Nunca regresaron a Forks hasta que mi papa falleció._

 _Tenia 14 años y definitivamente era huérfano._

 _Billy dejo un testamento. Me dejo la franquicia completa y dejo todo a mi nombre. Lo único que les heredo a mis hermanas fue la sucursal de Florida. Fue la venganza del viejo. Por lo tanto, mis hermanas se olvidaron de mi y ninguna quiso cuidame. Billy sabia eso y dejo como última voluntad que el viejo Charlie se quedara con mi tutela completa y manejara los negocios hasta que cumpliera los 18 años._

 _Fue un shock para Charlie pero creo que eso fue lo que hizo recapasitar y dejo de emborracharse. Se hizo responsable de mi ese año y me fui a vivir a su casa. Bella estaba muy feliz. Cada día nuestro vinculo se hizo mas grande._

 _El día que cumplió 17 fue nuestra primera vez juntos. Nunca festejamos su cumpleaños y rechazaba los pasteles. El recuerdo de ese día nos consumía._

 _Recuerdo que Charlie salió a pescae con un amigo suyo creo que también evitaba esa fecha. Mi Bella hizo una cena deliciosa y tomamos un poco de alcohol que tenía en la alacena. Una cosa llego a otra y terminas desnudos en su habitación. Fue muy penoso para mi. En el momento que Bella se quito la ropa interior y me dejo ver sus pechos. No pude mas y explote en su mano en menos de un segundo. Cualquier mujer se burlaría de mi. Tenia solo 14 años por Dios ni siquiera habia visto pornografía._

 _"Te amo Jake. Pienso en ti como mi sol ... el único que ilumina mis días mas oscuros"_

 _Fueron sus palabras. Había solo sinceridad en sus ojos. La amaba, estaba tan obsesionada con Bella que me llene de valor y le pedí que me enseñara a complacerla. Era inexperta igual que yo pero no evito que nos diéramos placer toda la noche._

 _En el momento que nos unimos en uno solo. Jamás me sentí tan completo me movía estúpidamente pero ella nunca se quejó. Perdimos la virginidad juntos y eso nos hacia cada vez más unidos. Nuestro vinculo fue indestructible._

 _Después de ese día nos volvimos adictos al sexo. Cada día experimentábamos cosas diferentes. Había fantasías que no me atrevo a revelar pero que juro que el sexo en lugares públicos fue el mejor. Charlie no se daba cuenta. Éramos muy discretos. Mantuvimos nuestra relación abierta. Los dos salimos con otras personas pero nuestros corazones seguían unidos siempre. Durante ese año todo fue miel sobre hojuelas._

 _Un día llego una carta de la universidad de Seattle donde le daban una beca completa. Ese día festejamos en el bosque. Hicimos el amor hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más la fricción. Fue la primera vez que fui brusco con ella. La penetre sin lubricarla varias veces. Ella nunca se quejo. Ni siquiera cuando la penetre analmente. Recuerdo como se retorcía de dolor y placer bajo mis manos. Como introduje mis dedos en su centro mientra la follaba por el culo. Era así mi necesidad de marcarla como que no importaba nada ser amable. Ella solo gritaba que me amaba y yo le decía que se callara. En un momento comenzó a llorar y fue allí donde reaccionó: la había lastimado le habia suplido que me perdonara. Me puse de rodillas y le dije que me golpeara con una botella._

 _"Porque me trataste asi Jacob"_

 _Me gritaba aun llorando._

 _"Perdóname Bella soy una idiota. Te amo tanto que me volví loco al pensar que me dejarías"_

 _Ella solo me abrazo y me pidió que nunca le haga el amor sin decirle que la amaba. Pensé que se enojaría por ser tan salvaje pero en cambio solo le dolió mi silencio. En ese momento me di cuenta cuanto la amaba. Ella fue quien me enseñó que el amor no es poseer a las personas. Sino dejarlas en libertar y apreciar cada momento vivido. Nuestra relación se hizo más salvaje desde ese día._

 _Llega el día de su graduación y prepare la mejor fiesta que Fork's había tenido. Le hice algunas mantas y le compre un anillo de diamantes. Ese día me arrodille delante de todos los estudiantes y le dije que ese anillo era la promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos. No importaba si ella o yo termináramos con alguien mas. Ese anillo sinficaba nuestro mas grande lazo de amor._

 _"Te prometo Isabella Swan que yo Jacob Black ...Seré el hombre que mas te amara en este maldito planeta"_

 _Y con los aplausos de todos sus compañeros. Hicimos publica nuestra relación con un profundo beso que nos dejo sin aliento. Todos estaban sorprendidos incluso ella. Pero la felicidad en su rostro fue el mejor precio de todo. Nos amábamos ... éramos almas gemelas. De esas que no se abandonan jamás._

 _Nunca le dijimos a Charlie pero sabíamos que el sabia y estaba feliz de eso._

 _El día más triste fue cuando la deje en la universidad en Agosto. Lloramos durante horas y nunca nos dejamos abrazar._

 _"No llores mi amor, terminare el instituto y prometo que vendré a tu lado"_

 _Fue la promesa que dije antes de subirme al automóvil de su papá y pasar todo el viaje llorando en silencio._

 _-Esa era mi Isabella Swan chicas- les dije a ese par de mujeres con sus ojos cristalinos y sus narices rojas._

Rosalie me beso tiernamente antes de irnos del estudio de Alice.

Estaba orgulloso de haberles dicho la maravillosa vida que me dió mi Bella. Expuse partes intimas que prometi nunca decir pero la gente debia saber que nuestro amor era sincero. No toxico sino libre sin ataduras sin mentiras y sobre todo irrompible.

Esa noche soñé con ella y fue un sueño maravilloso.

Nunca olvidare a mi primer amor.

 **Segundo capitulo.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Mañana publicsre el 3o pero si me gustaria saber que les parece.**

 **Tenia 6 años que no escribía algo ando media averiada.**

 **Hice varias historias con mis antigua cuenta de Mony Black la cual nuncs pude recuperar.**

 **Volveremos a subir mis historias ya editadas. Y seguire con los fics que dejar sin terminar.**

 **Andre-22 twi muchas gracias por darme mi primer Review.**

 **Me mandas privado si te interesa que te mande los dos cspitulos que siguen antes de publicsrlos.**

 **Una cosa mas: menos lemon? Menos explicito?**

 **Ah, y siempre me gusto Jacob-Rosalie. Hice un one-shot de ellos y quede muy fascinada.**

 **MonyBlack**


	3. Edward Cullen

**El secreto de Jacob Black**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Edward Cullen**

 **RESUMEN:** **Alice Brandon se ha dedicado a los últimos años a la vida del protagonista de una relación física que trascendió a nivel nacional. Consigue que el Sr. Negro acepte tenerlo en cuenta desde el principio hasta el momento en que un psicópata se obsesiona con el. No hay nada más peligroso que la historia de amor de un psicópata y un suicida. El psicópata es capaz de matar con tal de tenerlo a su lado y el suicida es capaz de morir por el.**

 **No apta para menores. Contiene descripción grafica de promiscuidad sexual. Pensamientos suicidas, situaciones psicóticas y asesinatos descritos.**

Rosalie me pidió que nos estacionáramos en su restaurante favorito para comprar la cena. Aun era temprano. El reloj marca las las 5:35 pm Tenia una sensacion diferente recorriendo cada parte de mi piel. Hablar de las primeras dos mujeres de mi vida me hizo entender cuanto las extrañoba. Y cuánto amor me dieron incondicionalmente. Y que no fue su culpa ni la mía perdida de ninguna u otra manera. Tarde todos estos años en perdonarme por haberles fallado. Siempre pensé que pude haberlas detenido. Ese día que mi madre murió me negaba a aceptar porque mi jodida boca no la obligo a quedarse. Imaginaba los diferentes escenarios en los que el niño decía que no fuera: que Charlie debería llegar, donde el conductor se haya fugado al acantilado antes de que haya pasado por ese lugar. Había deseado la muerte hasta de Renee un cambio de la de Sarah. Cuando en una borrachera se me soltó la lengua y se lo dije a Bella, me disculpe por ser una mala persona. Ella solo me dijo que hubiera preferido eso. Así que entendía que su madre era la única cosa contra su voluntad de seguir sintiendo ese vacío y darse cuenta de que su egoísmo era tan grande que ya no teníamos. Ella juraba que cuando tuviéramos a nuestro primer hijo seria como mi madre. Amorosa y dedicada. Incluso los visualizábamos. Y por sorprendente que fue: mi era Sarabell era la misma que entendía que su madre era la única cosa contra su voluntad de seguir sintiendo ese vacío y darse cuenta de que su egoísmo era tan grande que ya no teníamos. Ella juraba que cuando tuviéramos a nuestro primer hijo seria como mi madre. Amorosa y dedicada. Incluso los visualizábamos. Y por sorprendente que fue: mi Sarabell era ese mismo retrato. Así que entendía que su madre era la única cosa contra su voluntad de seguir sintiendo ese vacío y darse cuenta de que su egoísmo era tan grande que ya no teníamos. Ella juraba que cuando tuviéramos a nuestro primer hijo seria como mi madre. Amorosa y dedicada. Incluso los visualizábamos. Y por sorprendente que fue: mi Sarabell era ese mismo retrato.

El color blanco de Bella con el pelo negro intenso del mío. Unos labios regulados como melocotones y unos ojos tan expresivos como los suyos. Ella fue el regalo que me envió para sanarme el alma.

También pensé que podía haberlo hecho el día que se fue. Pude evitar que se enamorara de ese hombre. Y en cambio, se la puse en charola de plata. Deje que le diera el vomito verbal de un mundo maravilloso a su lado. Un amor de los libros que tanto leía, que todas las mujeres sueñan. Donde un príncipe azul venia a su rescate y la salvación del infierno junto a su perro fiel. Todo seria diferente si no me hubiera separado de su lado.

Deje que me la robaran. Regale al gran amor de mi vida a un desconocido. Una mujer única que era fiel a mi futuro. Con la que soñé envejecer a los 80 años y morir tomados de las manos.

"Hay Isabella si supieras como te extraño"

Fue culpa de ese hijo de puta y yo tan ciego para darme cuenta que la arruinaría la vida. Pero me tape los ojos; la prefería feliz con el que infeliz a mi lado. Nuestro acuerdo seria "el no egoísmo" ser feliz con la felicidad del otro. Solo sonrei de mis pensamientos idiotas, los reclamos y la lucha interna con migo mismo. Yo aquí imaginando un dónde fue y ese bastardo camino a casa para recoger a mi bebe.

Una parte de mi subconsciente gritaba que la alejara de el. Que no debía dejarlo convivir con mi hija. Pero la parte razonable. Esa que tanto odiaba que decían que los dos ya estamos demasiado dañados. Que era hora de limar las perezas. A los dos nos dejo sin explicaciones. Nunca supimos que paso por su cabeza. Solo pensé que si no podría tenernos juntos era mejor dejarnos libres.

Los patrones se repiten. Y ese circulo vicioso que rodeaba a Isabella la convertida de victima a victimario. Siguió el mismo ejemplo de su madre me duele admitir que fue muy egoísta. Pero no puedo repetirse con mi hija. Me negaba a que todo sucediera de nuevo.

No perdería otro hijo.

No, eso fue algo que no iba a permitir. Y esta vez si me pondria los pantalones para enfrentarme a sus demonios con mis propias garras.

Nadie ni siquiera su propia madre me iban a arrebatar a mi hija.

-Amor compre esos rollos rellenos de carne magra. Tus favoritos: no me percate de cuando mi esposa había entrado al carro con las bolsas repletas de comida.

-Gracias mami por eso te quiero tanto- le regale mi mejor sonrisa. La que enseñaba cada uno de mis dientes de lado a lado. Su favorita según sus palabras. Me dio un pico en la boca antes de revisar su celular.

Estaba nerviosa. Tenia ese gesto en particular donde arrugaba la frente y unía las cejas.

Tras el volante que me deja ella contara lo que pasaba. No había secretos para nosotros. Hubiera sido genial que al principio de nuestro matrimonio tuviéramos estabilidad emocional. Las cosas serian diferentes. Desde el día que la conocí en la estación del tren tuve el impulso de pedirle su número de celular. Rosalie era muy guapa. Tenia el cuerpo de una modelo pero con más curvas y sus atributos muy proporcionados. Su melena ondulada del color del oro y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Un temperamento de miedo pero un corazón tan puro que me hace pedir que se casara conmigo un mes después de conocerla. Tuvimos una boda muy al estilo americano. Un vestido blanco con una cola que media mas de seis metros. Valió una fortuna pero mi Rose valía cada centavo. A pesar de no amarnos nunca me arrepentiría de haber dicho: si acepto en medio de una capills llena de cascadas de flores blancas.

-Emmet va camino nuestra casa con su hermano y sus padres. Creo que quieren hablar contigo sobre Sarabell.

Al escucharla un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. No pude evitar chasquear los dientes por impulso de reprimir un gruñido que tenia atorado en el pecho.

Y si. Esa era mi suerte o la costumbre de los hombres Cullen. El robarme a mis mujeres ...

Sorpresivamente; el amante de Rosalie era el hermano de Edward Cullen.

Pinche mala suerte que me persigue con esa familia.

-Legalmente Sarabell es mía. Es mi hija biológica y el juez ya dicto la sentencia de que tengo la patria potestad.

Conteste y pude ver como se estremecia a mi costado. No me disculpe. Ella sabia lo que paso antes y la forma en que me destrozaron cuando tenis 22 años.

-Tranquilo. No es eso corazón- se apresuro a decirme entrelazando nuestros dedos- ¿Alguna vez fuiste tú quien tomaste la vida sobre mi cadáver? ¿Entiendes a Jacob?

Declaro con firmeza.

El resto del camino no tuvo el valor de emitir ninguna palabra.

Al cruzar la calle de mi residencia pude ver los coches de la familia Cullen. Tuve que tomar toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para no salir corriendo por mi hija y alejarla más que lo que podía. Tomar el arma de la caja fuerte y darle un tiro en la cabeza a un maldito de Edward. Pero yo controlo No hay motivos para que yo creara mentalmente para tener la patria potestad de mi primogénita.

Al entrar a la gran sala estaban ellos Unas finas estatuas de mármol apiladas estéticamente en los sillones. No vi a Sara por ningún lado. No pude evitar tensarme ...

-Esta dormida en su cuna con Claire- respondió Edward a mis preguntas internas. Muchas veces creía que ese cabrón podía leerme la mente. Era tan malditamente estresante aunque en este caso tenia que admitir mi gratitud.

-Hola Jacob y Rosalie. Espero no incomodarlos seremos muy breves - la voz del doctor Cullen sonó con su sutil educación londinense. El precio y el costo de la compra de dinero en nuestra casa son los únicos que pueden pagar por Sarah y los días viernes y entregar los sábados al día. Pero, me gustaría pedirte que extiendas el tiempo por única vez. Solo hasta el domingo antes de anochecer.

-Perdón Carlisle. Pero no confió en tu hijo. La última vez las cosas no salieron del todo bien-mantuvieron la firme y neutral el sonido de mis palabras.

-Por esa razón estoy aquí junto a mi esposa- la señora Cullen me regalo una sonrisa acogedora. ¡Golpe bajo! Sabía que mi debilidad con la edad y la hora de jugar sucio: es su cumpleaños y nos gustaría llevarla a Chicago para celebrar que la hija no murió pero decidí guardar silencio.

-Te doy mi palabra Jacob que no pienso apoyar a mi hijo en sus malas decisiones. Eres el padre de mi nieta y has hecho un gran trabajo. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti ..

Me preparo para no dejar que mis facciones se contrajeran con la voz de Esme. Pero ese vacío que me exige es buscar el calor materno es muy fuerte. Deje que me tomara las manos y me penetrara los ojos con sus destellos verdeceos. Como las de mi Sarabell.

Y ahí va Jacob el burro negro.

Cayo redondito como gordo en tobogán. Directito y sin escalas al matadero.

Tenia que evitar un Es la próxima vez que quisieran tener mi hija en fin de semana entero.

-Esta bien Esme. Espero que no piensen intercambiar al amante de mi esposa este fin de semana. Porque; sinceramente, prefiero mil veces acompañarlos con mi hija.

Le responde con mucha ironía tratando de bromear un poco. Tenia que fingir que no me tenia en sus manos. No, no correría a sus brazos, acurrucarme en su regazo y decirme que frotara las espalda. Que me diera el amor que hace tantos me robaron.

¡Era un mariquita!

-Oye. No soy negociable Black. Este cuerpo tiene demasiado mas 8 horas diarias de entrenamiento. Conozco personas que pagarían mucho por tener un espécimen como yo en su casa por un fin de semana, se burló Emmet contorsionando su cuerpo en poses exageradas. Ocasiono que todos en la sala soltaran un par de carcajadas. Pude ver el amor en los ojos de Rosalie. Esa clase de amor que un día tuve por Isabel.

-Si, prefiero ir a Chicago con un testamento con sarcasmo.

-Bebe, este fin de semana la señorita Brandon se quedara hasta la madrugada- me advirtió Rose.

-Lo se Rose. ¿A qué hora sale su vuelo?

-Hoy a las 10 de la noche. Tengo el permiso que solicita en el aeropuerto en mi coche. Si me permite iré por el.

-Adelante doctor. Voy a pedirle a Claire que prepare su equipaje.

-Ya lo ha hecho- respondió por primera vez Edward. Su voz resonó con fuerza en mi cerebro. Lo siento.

Se disculpo avergonzado. Presintió la molestia que me causa la toma de decisiones con mi HIJA.

"Si maldito. Es mi hija solo mía"

Pensé por sí acaso fuera cierto en su don de meterse en la cabeza de los demás. Me tomó la oportunidad de poder observarlo más detalladamente.

No queda nada de ese muchacho escuálido transparente. Sus hombros se anchoron y su cuerpo a lo largo de los procedimientos algo tarde.

Sus ojos verdosos estaban muertos. No existe ninguna señal de vida dentro de ellos. Como si solo fuera un muerto viviente que se posaba con algún tipo de control mental. Lo vi un poco nervioso cuando paso a mano por el cobrizo de sus cabellos un poco largos. Se dejo crecer la barba y se vierte más viejo que su padre. Debo admitir que hay algunas mujeres a sus pies.

Soltó una sonrisa ladina dejando la señorita fruncida mientras me observaba directamente.

"Diablos, escucho mis pensamientos"

Me asuste un poco.

Debía dejar la paranoia de lado.

Deje que todos los que se pusieron cómodos en lo que yo tomaba el tiempo para ir a ver a mi bebe. Quería despedirme de ella antes de que se la llevara Esme.

-Hola Jake- me saludo Claire al entrar al cuarto rosa. Era muy diminuta y vivas. Termino su carrera como enfermera y no pude resistirme a contratarla para que me ayudara con Sara. Era buena con los niños y estaba comprometida con mi primo Quil. Sara nació prematuramente y tiene problemas en sus pulmones que no maduraron lo suficiente. No dude en contratar para que me ayude con todo el proceso. Mi hija mejoró gracias a ella. De enfermera paso a ser su niñera a tiempo completo para no tener en cuenta.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Como esta mi primo?

-Sara es mas madura que el

Nos reímos juntos. Quil era un idiota. Un idiota enamorado de Claire hasta los huesos.

Mi hija sigue recostada con sus ojos cerrados. Tuve que levantarla con susurros poco a poco. Tenia el sueño muy pesado. Me quede viendo como subía y bajaba su pezón con cada respiración. En los nuevos mechones de su cabello se veían algunos rizos.

-Eres perfecta SaraBell.

Mi voz hizo sus grandes orbes verdes capturaron mi atención. Fue un segundo muy emocional. Un sentimiento del amor mas puro que el conocido. El vinculo paterno que solo había experimentado las veces. Fue un flash de algo que ya recordaba.

-Princesa tus abuelos están abajo. Te llevaran una festejarle a la abuela- la tomo entre mis brazos y solo la arrope con su suave cobijita de princesas. Camine por los pasillos, platicando de cómo soy en el día y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Le conté mis sueños a futuro junta a ella. Me tomo el tiempo necesario para que no me salga la voz

Fue doloroso Verla partir junto a Carlisle y Esme en su lujoso automóvil negro. Pero, estaba agradecido de que fuera con ellos, que la dejara sola con Edward.

"Cara de excremento"

"Maricon"

Pensé en muchas frases mentalmente por si las dudas.

-Eres muy divertido Jacob- me dijo el desgraciado- Eres tan fácil de leer exteriormente. Bella dijo que eras un libro abierto.

Creo que con eso; los dos nos quedamos sin palabras. Había tocado un punto sensible para ambos. Cruzo la fina linea del pasado ...

 _"Jake, oh, Jake, estoy tan emocionada por lo que conozco a Edward. Te prometo que te vas a encantar. Es maravilloso. Es un caballero totalmente. Vendrá en la cena de navidad, quiere conocer a Charlie y ti. sobre nosotros ". Nunca había visto a Isabella tan frenética por alguien. No paraba de hablar el chico que conoció en la universidad. Era estudiante de medicina y venia de una familia de Londres. No tuve celos pero sí algo que me dio escalofríos. Hablar de alguien que no es tan normal. Tenia miedo que Bella se obsesionara con Edward._

 _Ella conservo nuestro anillo de promesa todo el tiempo. Nunca se lo quito._

 _Teníamos esa relación abierta pero antes que nada éramos los mejores amigos. No teníamos secretos._

 _Me pidió que lo conociera para que la diera mi aceptación e iniciaría una relación formal. El chico ya la tenia comiendo de su mano pues la había llevado a conocer a sus padres._

 _"Esta bien hermosa"_

 _Le conteste besando sus labios rojos. La siento muy extraña. Mi Bella estaba muy fría._

 _La necesidad que sentía por ella se había acumulado en el mes que no fui a visitar._

 _Mi cuerpo necesitaba a su droga. Era un adicto que salía de abstinencia._

 _Acaricie la curva de su cintura hasta encontrar el final de su pijama. Enterré mi mano debajo de ella hasta que encontré el montículo de sus pezones. Me gire para tener su espalda contra mi pecho. La subí un poco para que tu trasero pudiese ser restituido por la erección. Ella me provoca emociones. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja dejando pequeñas succiones en el largo de su cuello hecho. Un pequeño gemido se escucho cuando apreté mas sus suaves pechos y le restregaba mas duro._

 _"Quieres esto Bells"_

 _"Jake"_

 _"Solo dime lo que necesitas Bells"_

 _"Te necesito adentro de mi cuerpo"_

 _Gemíamos entre las frases entrecortadas con las respiraciones pesadas._

 _"Eres mía Isabella déjale claro eso a Edward"_

 _Al terminar de decirle a su pantalón de franela y nuevamente a la penetre con fuerza. Arqueo su espalda y saco más su trasero para darme la entrada libre._

"El sabe que soy tuya Jacob. Nos acepto a los dos"

 _Me dijo Bella antes de que el animal me dominara y la taladrara con todas las fuerzas que tenia. La marca como un perro levanta la pata y deja su olor en la orina. Yo la marcaba dejando mis semillas dentro de ella. No olvide decir cuanto la amaba esta vez. Le hice el amor salvajemente y dejo que el cuerpo se llenara de nuestra necesidad_ .

-¿Estas bien Jacob? - la voz de Edward me sacó de mi recuerdo.

No dije nada solo me quede observando su rostro.

"Hola soy Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto señor Swan. Isabella me ha hablado mucho de usted"

 _Desde el sillón escuche el discurso del novio de Bella. Mas ensayado no podría haberlo hecho._

 _Rodé los ojos._

 _Tuve 3 tomar valor para ir a saludarlo._

 _Por lo que pude ver al viejo Charlie no le gustaba porque se excusó por un "problema de trabajo" algo que quería decir escaparse a tomar una cerveza y evitar una persona._

 _"Debes ser Jacob"_

 _Entreche nuestras manos y después el yo abrazo._

 _¡Que hijo de puta!_

 _"Apuesto que seremos buenos amigos ... socio"_

 _Me dejo paralizado. ¿Cual socio pendejo? Estaba molesto, incomodo y con ganas de romperle su aguileña nariz._

 _"Socio tu puta madre cabrón" grito mentalmente mi subconciente._

 _Me quede en silencio mientras Isabella nos abrazaba uniéndonos mas._

 _¡Esto es aterrador!_

-Si solo recuerdo algunas cosas- le contesté a Edward que ya había dado un paso hacia mi.

-El día que Bella nos presento verdad.

-¿Como lo sabes? - cuestione preocupado.

-Fue algo que también graba cuando te volví a ver. ¿En qué momento nos salimos todo de las manos Jacob?

-Lo mismo quiera saber Edward. Lo mismo quisiera sabre ...

" _Por favor Edward detente. Jacob no lo lastimes mas" los gritos de Bella se hicieron cada vez mas intensos._

 _"Te matare maldita sanguijuela" amenace a Edward mientras sostenía mi cuerpo sobre el suyo._

 _Golpee con toda mi fuerza por rostro demacrado. Uno, dos, tres chasquidos y mi mente se nublo. Quería matarlo necesitaba matarlo. Toda mi vida me esfuerzo en hacerla feliz en complacer cada uno de sus caprichos. Debería haberle negado estar con el. Era una sanguijuela que le chupaba las energías. Le estaba robando la vida. Sus sueños y sus metas a largo plazo. Todo se termino para ser el centro de gravedad._

 _Deje que mi cerebro capturado la genial imagen del rostro desfigurado de Edward lleno de su propia sangre. El olor metálico es el filtro de mis fosas nasales. El animal que llevaba dentro despertó y me envió como un lobo hambriento surgió de mis entrañas._

 _Quería destrozar todo su cuerpo._

 _"Jacob es suficiente muchacho" grito Charlie tratando de separarme._

 _"No hagas mas grande esto. Es suficiente vergonzoso"_

 _"Papa detenlos"_

 _"Eso intento Isabella. Entra a la casa ahora mismo"_

 _Me descuidé cuando quise ver si Bella entraba pero golpeó la quijada me hizo caerme contra el césped. Un mareo que me dejo sin respiración por unos segundos._

 _Cuando me di cuenta el cabrón de Edward se había ido en su automóvil._

 _"Te encontrare cobarde", pensé con toda la rabia._

 _"Jake porque lo hiciste. No hay nada que no pueda sufrir" mi Bella se arrodilló para limpiarme la cara. Sus ojos se veían terribles. Las gotas de las saladas inundan sus mejillas enrojecidas "No quiero perderte Jacob"_

Me desplomó en el sillón más grande de mi casa cansado mentalmente.

-¿Crees que llego el momento?

-No lo se Edward ... Isabella siempre creyó que nosotros tres terminaríamos juntos de una forma.

 _"Algunas gotas de lluvia en un cuerpo en nuestros cuerpos desnudos." La luz que se filtra entre las nubes nos golpeaba la piel ._

 _Encontramos un pequeño prado a unas 10 millas de mi casa. Caminamos un tiempo con las mochilas llenas de comida y cobijas._

 _Queríamos un pequeño picnic para celebrar el año nuevo. El día no era tan frio como esperábamos. Los rayos del sol se filtraban esporádicamente._

 _"No puedo imaginar mi futuro" empezo Bells la conversacion. "Solo se que los quiero a ustedes dos para siempre" finalizo con una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos._

 _"Gracias chicos. Gracias por complementarme. Ustedes son como el hielo y el fuego. Y siento como yo derrito entre ustedes dos"_

 _Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. La blanca piel del escudo de Eduardo acuno uno de sus pechos. Masajeando lentamente haciendo que Bella suspirara._

 _No quise quedarme atrás y una de mis manos bajo a sus caderas. Encontrando su piel mas sensible. Su centro estaba ardiendo con la humedad de nuestros fluidos mezclados._

 _Bella soltó algunas risas nerviosas mientras se retorcía. Busco la boca de Edward y lo beso con devoción. Sus lenguas luchando por ganas una batalla. Al siguiente momento se vuelve a ver y con mas dulzura me beso logrando que gruñera de exitacion._

 _-Los quiero dentro de mi mismo tiempo ..._

 _¡Joder!_

 _Estaba tan caliente. Por un minuto mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y los dos son iguales que un par de perfectos ¡hijos de puta con suerte!_

-Nunca se equivocaba- me interrumpió.

-No. Creo que me dejo esa mala suerte.

Ambos nos reimos en silencio. Un silencio denso y pesado pero sereno.

-Si terminaste siendo familia y ella termino por dejarnos-declaro Edward con tristeza.

-Esa era nuestra Bella- confese.

-para el resto de la vida- respondió antes de irse a la puerta de salida- El lunes ¿podemos vernos Jacob?

-En el mismo lugar de siempre-el controvertido pensativo.

-Claro yo llevo la Champaña.

Unos segundos más de silencio y pude escuchar el sonido de su automóvil y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

...

 **Tercer capitulo.**

 **Creo que ya empezamos a darnos cuenta por donde va la trama.**

 **Andree: la histora de Bella y Jacob tiene mucha trama va descubriendo el pasar los capítulos.** **Su historia termina en el capitulo llamado Mi Nessie.** **Y de ahi las cosas se ponen muy intensas. La relación tóxica no es con Bella ni Rosalía sino con otro personaje que esta obsecionado con Jacob.**

 **Espero subir mañana el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Esta muy candente.**

 **Un trio con Edward, Bella y Jacob.**

 **Y la confrontación final de Jacob y Edward.**

 **MonyBlack**


	4. Orgia en la facultad

**El secreto de Jacob Black**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Orgia en la facultad**

 **Nota autor: sexo mucho sexo.**

 **No apto para menores**

* * *

Cuando se fue Edward, me quedé analizando los recuerdos que tuve. Fue como si le oprimiera un botón que detonara todas las emociones que ya creía olvidadas. ¿Lo odiaba? No, mas bien tenia resentimientos por NO habernos dado la oportunidad de retener a Isabella. Hubiera sido diferente. Siempre pensando en el que dirán de un "Cullen". De qué manera podría explicarle a sus padres que tenia una relación abierta con Bella y conmigo. No me malinterpreten, una relación donde ambos están con ella mas no entre nosotros. Si, teníamos un aprecio en aquellos meses. Algo de charla y algunas salidas los fines de semana que pase con ellos. Ver una película, comer tanto en los cuartos de la facultad como en algún restaurante cercano. Los estudiantes nos observaban perplejos; cuando nos veían felices, compartiendo historias o bromas privadas en los pequeños cubículos de la cafetería. Un rose de labios, algunos abrazos espontáneos, una toque en las piernas de Bella. Por esos 3 meses nos sentimos completos. Estoy listo para pensar que esta seria mi vida. Compartir una historia con ellos dos.

"El matrimonio no es lo mío"

Eran las palabras de Bella, en secreto pensé en convencerla de lo contrario. En San Valentín le dedicamos una velada especial. Le pedí a Charlie que me justificara como enfermo por una semana. El tenia la esperanza de que si estaba cerca de ella, alejaría al "monstruo blanco" como el llamaba a hurtadillas. Al final de cuentas, todos me veían como el niño huérfano que entró en la rebeldía y tenia dinero para vivir el resto de su vida sin tener que estudiar. A pesar de eso, siempre saque notas altas. Todas mis faltas fueron por ir a Seattle. Pero, tenia un ratón de biblioteca que me hizo estudiar en cada minuto libre que teníamos. Incluso, después de una jornada de sexo sin descanso; una vez que me levanto para darme el ensayo que tenia que entregar al día siguiente en el instituto. Lo hizo en el transcurso de la semana. ¡Era genial!

Pase toda la semana en casa de los padres de Edward. Es ahí donde tuve un enamoramiento de Esme. Algo mas como el complejo de Edipo ... me enamore de su instinto materno. De la forma de verme, de hablarme e incluso de alimentarme. Dios, era una Diosa en la cocina. Tuve platicas interesantes con el Dr. Cullen. Y pude platicar con los hermanos de Edward mas a fondo. Conocer el porque era tan cerrado y rígido cuando su familia era muy amable y complaciente. Edward era adoptado. Esa fue la razón. Lo adoptó cuando su madre y hermana de Carlisle falleció de una enfermedad rara en Londres, cuando tenia algunos cuatro o cinco años.

En las noches buscamos las cosas que necesitariamos para la sorpresa de Bella. Nunca pensamos que ignorarla la semana anterior seria lo peor: "desatamos el infierno" Nuestra sorpresa no salió como queríamos. Perdimos el vuelo y las reservas del hotel en Hawái. Las rosas amanecieron en el bote de basura y los regalos fueron donados a la caridad. Soportamos todo, pero el mes siguiente donde ni siquiera el saludo fue lo peor que nos pudo hacer. No nos dejo entrar a su dormitorio. No contesto las llamadas. En fin, fue el berrinche de su vida. Pero hubo algo mas que nunca entendi detrás de su comportamiento infantil.

Deje de pensar en eso. Abrí la laptop y empecé a checar los correos electrónicos. Responde las demandas y las quejas de los internistas. Fije algunas citas y me puse al corriente con el trabajo en general. Tenia que hacer algo de tiempo para que Rosalie y Emmet terminaran su maratón de bienvenida para poder ir a cenar con ellos.

Me di cuenta que solo con la madre de Sarabell fui una persona posesiva. Ella fue quien sacó lo peor de mi. A Bella y Rosalie si puede compartirlas. Incluso dejalas hacer vidas paralelas a la mía sin ninguna pizca de celos ... pero a ella no.

Cuando me contaron que cada ser humano tiene tres grandes amores no pude evitar reírme.

Con el paso del tiempo lo confirme:

El primero fue Bella: el primer amor. Ese que sueñas con un para siempre. Tu primer beso, tu primera vez, tu primer pelea y tu primer desamor. Te das cuenta que tu mundo no se termina cuando se va. Que existe más futuro por delante aunque en ese momento te niegues a admitirlo. Un amor que nunca olvidaras. [Mi alma gemela.]

El segundo fue ella: ese destructivo. Posesivo que no está con ella no está con nadie más El que te lleva a la miseria y que con los golpes te levanta para volver de tu infierno un paraíso. El que en un segundo te da amor y al otro quieres matarla. Pero que al final de cuentas ... Siempre regresas con ella. Porque es quien conoce tu peor versión y pesar de eso sigue amándote a su manera. Retorcida y cínica pero a su manera. [Mi amor prohibido.]

Y el tercero que es Rosalíe: con la que te casas y haces un futuro estable. Nunca la llegas a querer como a las anteriores pero al final te complementa. Te hace ser una mejor persona y la amas ... la amas por ser sanador de tanto dolor. [Mi amor de ensueño.]

Termine de divagar y me puse las pilas. Mi estomago se estaba tragando el mismo y las bolsas de comida seguían en el desayunador. Agarre una bandeja y acomode los platos para verter el contenido. Claire se fue antes de que se llevara una Sara que se sacaba los pantalones recién lavados. Me dolían las bolas de tan ceñido que lo tenia. Me quede en calzoncillos y la playera interior blanca. Busque las copas de cristal en la alacena exterior y destape el vino blanco que tanto me gustaba. Deje que la comida se caliente en el horno.

Un golpe en el segundo piso me hizo alterarme.

-No Rosalie la voz de Emmet estaba fuera de control. Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral. El golpe de un cristal estrelló en la pared fue la señal de que tenia que intervenir.

Subí las escaleras en dos veloces saltos.

-Ey ¿que esta pasando? - grite agitado por el esfuerzo. La habitación de invitados estaba hecha un caos. La gran cama estaba totalmente destendida. El piso lleno de cristales esparcidos por todos lados. Las persianas de la ventaba estaban rota. Y el olor a sexo invadía el recinto.

En la esquina estaba Rosalie completamente desnuda.

Mi cuerpo reacciono al verla así.

La aureola de sus pechos era tan rosada como sus labios y sus pezones estaban tan puntiagudos por el frio. Su abdomen escultural y aterciopelado como el de un durazno fresco ... y su monte venus tan despejado como siempre.

En el otro lado estaba Emmet. Igual un Emmet desnudo pero ni siquiera quise prestarle atención. Se miró aterrado como si dieran un puñetazo en el estomago y le enterraron un supositorio en el culo.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¿Quieren que los vecinos los vean desnudo en mi maldita casa?

Ni siquiera se inmutaron al escucharme. Seguían observándose a los ojos con furia y sus fosas nasales se expandían con cada exhalación. Desprendían el terror.

Pensar en la necesidad de llamar por dignidad o seguir siendo ignorado de esa manera.

Esto era tan íntimo que me sentía excluido de mi propia casa. Quería algo así como algo parecido a un tipo de mago y con su truco de magia dijera "taran" y me desapareció para evitar la pena que estaba sintiendo.

-Jodete Rosalie me largo de aquí-me sorprendió escuchar al chico tratandola de esa manera. El nunca ni siquiera borracho fue capaz de decirle algo así.

-Saca tu maldito trasero blanco de mi casa Emmet-grite ya furioso por la situación- Regresa cuando estés más tranquilo por favor.

Tuve que suavizarme cuando me acerque a ellos. Estaban tan rojos sus ojos que me sentí demasiado culpable por no dejarlos ser felices.

-Si te vas ahora no quiero que regreses Emmet Cullen. Entendiste ... - fueron las palabras de Rosalie cuando se alejo de nosotros.

El chico desato la rabia contra la pared que estaba a mi lado. Tuve que moverme antes de que me golpeara a mi también. Dejo un gran hueco en el tapiz verde esmeralda. [CABRON INCONCIENTE REMODELE SU HABITACION PARA EL]

-Emmet por favor ponte algo de ropa. Hablaremos en el comedor. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y no piso malpasarme por ti. Así que viene conmigo o te largas y haces lo que dijo Rosalie.

Tuve que salir de allí corriendo antes de que me soltara en un abrazo. El coraje estaba bajo y empezando a soltar los primeros llantos. Tenia hambre no me iba a preferir consolarlo a ir por mis rollitos de carne ... deliciosos por cierto y mis favoritos.

-Rosalie deja de hacerte la dramática. Los espero abajo en 10 minutos y es mi última palabra.

Escuche un pequeño "púdrete" a la distancia y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-Quiero que se tomen unos minutos. Y por favor se visten. Tu no Rose tu puedes quedarte de esa manera te vez preciosa ... - tuve que esquivar un jarrón que se acerca a tu velocidad hacia mi. -Mejor puntería para la próxima fortachón.

Con pasos pesados baje nuevamente. Tenia que comer algo o mi caracter hara estragos contra ellos.

Tome un rollo y lo trague completo sin molestarme en saborearlo. Estaba tan enojado pero no por ellos. Fue por mi ... odiaba ser el causante de sus problemas. Tenia que buscar una solucion rapida...

Paso el tiempo que pacte y el primero en aparecer fue Emmet. Bajo con su ropa puesta de una manera desordenada y se raspaba la cabeza con frustración.

Unos minutos después bajo Rose con su pijama de conejitos. Inteligente mujer. La usaba como una barrera para decir -no cojere idiotas-. Un suspiro salió de sus pulmones como nota de su resignación. No hubo ninguna palabra de su parte y yo permanecí devorando la comida y alternando con algunos sorbos del vino blanco.

-El Lunes pidió el divorcio Rosalie- declare.

-¿Queee? - gritaron los dos alterados.

Clavaron su mirada penetrante contra la mía. Uno retándome y otro agradeciéndolo.

-Quiero darles las gracias por todo. A ti Rose por ser la mejor mujer del mundo:- toque su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos. Trate de mostrar toda la ternura que ella me enseño - A ti Emmet por apoyarla en su decisión de quedarse conmigo. Eres muy afortunado de tenerla y no seré quien los separe mas.

-Jacob no puedes hacer eso ... -rogo Rose con desesperación- te quitaran a Sara.

-No. Voy a hablar con Edward y llegaremos a un arreglo. Tengo mi parte en Charlie y los papas de Emmet. No voy a perder a mi hija ... -sentencie con una sonrisa-También iré con su madre y cerrare ese ciclo. Y si nada de eso funciona me voy en el primer avión en México y me esconderé en la playa mas bonita. Me falta un poco de bronceado bebe.

Ninguno emitió otra palabra.

Me despedí de Rosalie con un fuerte abrazo y le di la mano a Emmet.

-Luchen por su amor ... - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a mi habitación a descansar.

Me puse la pijama y marque a Alice. Solo esperaba que no estuviera dormida o muy ocupada. El timbre sonó solo dos veces y una voz masculina contestó.

-Hola. Soy Jacob Black. ¿La señorita Brandon podría atenderme?

-Claro señor Black. En un momento lo comunico con ella- el hombre más amable que al principio.

-Hola Jake. Justo estaba esperando tu llamada sabia que me marcarias- su vocecilla tintillo emocionada.

-ammm ni siquiera saber que te diré pequeña.

-Ah Jake es obvio que me dirás que quieres traer a Edward contigo. Solo dime la hora y el lugar y pronto estaré.

-¿Cómo ...

-Rose me envió un mensaje tontillo- rio con su particular sarcasmo.

-Ok te parece el lunes al medio día en mi restaurante. Tengo algo de trabajo y me siento más cómodo ahí.

Acordamos todo en unos segundos y colgamos el teléfono con varias despedidas y una promesa de darle el mejor caldo de pescado de la historia.

Desperté por los gemidos de Rosalie. El reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche y esto seria larga tortura para mi cuerpo.

Me puse algo de ropa, tomé mi billetera y las llaves de la motocicleta.

No puedo evitar echar un vistazo cuando me disponga a salir.

Estaban en mi sala.

El cuerpo de Rose se restregaba con frenesí sobre Emmet. El le susurraba cuanto la amaba con cada lengüetazo que le daba en los pechos. Me quede estático en el pie de las escaleras. Mi mano automática fue contra mi ereccion bajando el cierre de mis vaqueros de mezclilla. Frote la punta cada vez que vi como rebotaban los suculentos pechos de ella. Sus gemidos fueron continuos y cada vez mas desastrosos. Me quede observando en la oscuridad en lo que laceraba con fuerza de la punta al tronco. Quise unirme a ellos pero no pude ni moverme. La excitación dolía jodidamente y no pude parar de follarme con la mano. Una y otra vez hasta que pude llegar al clímax y se besaban con tanta ternura. Estaba celoso de que ellos sí amarían libremente y yo no.

Me gusta la soledad para poder pensar con claridad. Pero esta soledad no me gustaba. Era tan desconsolada ... me sentía vacío y exitado.

Fui a la centro de la ciudad en busca de una compañía y estaba dispuesto a pagar por ella. Fue fácil entrar en un club nocturno de costosa reputación. Una mujer delgada y de pelo castaño con un pequeño vestido me ofreció la atención.

-Hola guapo- me coqueteo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Hola seré directo quiero follar.

Solo sonrió y me llevo a la parte trasera del club. Antes de entrar a un cubículo alejado y obscuro pude ver a una rubia sonriéndonos. Le hice señas para que viniera también. Pedimos una botella de champaña que nos trajeron al instante. Sonreían satisfechas. Trataron de hablar conmigo pero no dispararon nada solo se tomaron la botella. La rubia saco una botellita negra y tomo un sorbo.

-Se llama la droga del amor. ¿Quieres un poco?

No conteste y solo la tome completa. Trato de evitarlo pero fue muy tarde. Solo sirve para olvidarme de un tiempo de todo y llenarme de mierda.

-Tú señale a la morena- Hoy eres Bella entiendes-exigió y ella asintió- y tu-vi a la rubia-Serás Rose

-¿Y tú?

-Yo soy su papi ...

Las vi reírse un poco y no tardaron en posarse frente a mi. Se contorneaban sensualmente y se tocaban entre ellas. Eran muy atractivas y quería obligar a mi cerebro a cambiarles el rostro. El efecto del alcohol y el inhibidor sexual me ayudaron un poco. Pronto pude imaginarlas a ellas.

La rubia se acercó quitándosela ropa lentamente. Dejando sus pechos al descubierto mientras los estrujaba con sus manos. Se arrodilló ante mi y sin pensarlo me bajo los pantalones.

Tomo la punta de mi miembro entre su boca y saboreo con su lengua el sabor. Con sus manos la empuñadura como si tratara de un caramelo.

Los labios de la morena me besaron la mejilla ...

-No beso en la boca- le advertí a ambas.

Obedeció y se posó en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Subió mi camiseta para quitármela. Toco mi cuerpo y yo ataque su cuello con rudeza. Estaba enojado y molesto pero muy excitado quería follarlas duro.

La rubia tomo por completo mi pene tragándolo hasta el fondo logrando que gruñera de placer.

Succiono con experiencia en la longitud y puede sentir el fondo de su garganta en cada toque. Y sin darme cuenta se separo metiendo mis bolas en su boca.

-Joder ...

Las mordió y las chupo.

Tome a la morena y la puse a mi lado deshaciéndome de sus bragas.

-Quiero que la folles Rose ...

* * *

 _"Quiero ir a la fiesta chicos" una sonriente Bella nos suplico._

 _El ceñido vestido azul metalizado se deslizaba por sus curvas diminutas y bajaba con destreza por sus piernas desnudas. No llevaba tacones altos, solo algunos 10 cm enjaulaban sus cremosos pies; envolviéndolos en un tono mas albino que el de su atuendo. No llevamos solo maquillaje el rosado de sus mejillas y el borgoña de sus sabrosos labios remojados. Las curvas de su cabello castaño son más densas que espuma para moldearlas. Sus ojos, tan llenos de vida que clamaban satisfacción. Como no amarla ... era una Diosa._

 _-Adelante mi vida- la voz aterciopelada de Edward le comentario en su oído,- ¿No es así, Jacob? -Me preguntó con una sonrisa ladina._

 _-Claro. Claro Bells mientras este a tu lado te siguere hasta Marte sin dudarlo ni un segundo._

 _-Con los Ojos cerrados -me segundo el tipo delgado vestido con un traje elegante de diseñador._

 _"No sabes cuánto los amo a los dos-" dijo Bells con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _-Regresando puedes demostrarnos cuanto nos amas mi amor ..._

 _-Creo que empiezo a negarme a irme- bromeo un poco aunque anclada a la cadera de Edward._

 _Mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo para poder verlos. Como un imán llama al metal para anclarse a el._

 _Caminamos por los caminos de la universidad forrados de vegetación en cada costado. El clima fue muy apegado a nuestro humor. Alguna vez nos golpeamos con suavidad moviendo nuestros cabellos sin piedad._

 _Ingresamos a una de esas casas de la facultad nunca supe el nombre de Delta u Omega pero eso fue lo menos._

 _Algunas bocas cayeron cuando entramos los dos de las manos de Bella. Cada uno con los dedos entrelazados. No faltaron los comentarios despectivos en contra de ella dibujando como una cualquiera. Aunque tratamos de no escucharlos nuestros ojos veían con odio y desprecio a esas mujeres._

 _-Me siento incomoda chicos. Fue una mala idea haber llegado ... - suspiro Bella con un vaso de plástico en sus manos nerviosas._

 _Edward y yo no supimos que decirle Queríamos arrancarles la cabeza a esas mojigatas que esos pelmazos de un puñetazo. Al final, era nuestra vida. Fue amor lo que nos unió y no dañamos a nadie con ello._

 _-Shhh mi cielo ... todo mejorara._

 _-No lo se - mordió su labio inferior lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba apunto de entrar en pánico._

 _De pronto una mujer rubia se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa._

 _-Hola Bella- la saludo con un efusivo abrazo al cual ella responde de igual manera. Al parecer son amigas: Me alegra que aceptaras la invitación. ¡Oh! Ustedes deben ser Edward y Jacob ¿no es así? - nos observamos sin prejuicios._

 _\- Así es ... soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto._

 _-Yo soy Jacob Black igual mucho gusto._

 _-He escuchado tanto de ustedes chicos que pareciera como si conocieran toda la vida._

 _-Espero que todo mar mar bueno- sonrió el hombre que aun sostenía la cintura de Bells posesivamente._

 _-¡Oh! No querrás saber lo que sea - Soy Rosalie Hale amiga de esa sinvergüenza que ni siquiera fue una amiga amiga, hizo un libro infantil y todos reímos con ella. Bella por su parte se sonrojo un poco._

 _-Solo no hubo oportunidad Rose ..._

 _-Imagino por que Isabella jajaja_

 _-Ay Rosalie cállate. No es por eso ..._

 _-¿Estas segura querida?_

 _-Solo cállate ..._

 _-Pico de cera- la rubia hizo un movimiento con su dedo índice como si sellara sus labios rojos como manzanas. Se veía muy hermosa ... era delgada y alta pero sus curvas eran exóticas. El escote de su vestido fue prominente y desagradable mas sus pechos redondos y abultados. Me relaciono los labios imaginarios dentro de mi boca. ¿Espera? ... el brazo de Bella se tenso en mi cabeza como una señal de que se había dado cuenta. ¿Estaba en problemas? Nunca lo había hecho y no debía ser la primera vez._

 _-Amm ... ¿Quieres otra bebida? Pregúntame a la rubia quitándome la mirada de mi con lentitud. Me observo como una presa y no evito ponerme en marcha régimen no solo del cuerpo sino de mi sigilosa erección que lucha por no darse un notario._

 _-Claro. ¿Te acompaño? - pregunto para sorpresa de todos incluso la mía. Ella solo sonrió y se lanzo a tomarme el brazo ... accedí sin titubear._

 _Nos adentramos al mollicio de personas que se encontraban alrededor de la pequeña sala. Entramos a la cocina abarrotada de la misma manera de chicos tomando un turno para acércanos al barril de cerveza barata. Que por cierto ... sabia muy mal._

 _-Así que eres el novio de Bella? - cuestiono Rose enfocando su mirada profunda._

 _-Algo así- me rasque la parte de la nuca sin saber que contestarle._

 _-Ja ... ¿eso significa?_

 _-Estamos en una relación abierta-declarar sin mas que decir evitando hablar mas del tema._

 _-Oh es una última vez eres muy atractivo Black- no pude sonrojarme ante ella. Era muy imponente y directa la mujer frente a mi._

 _-¿Gracias?_

 _-No hay nada que se pueda ver en mi vida. Debes ser el que es un tigre en la cama ¿No?_

 _-¿Queee? - la observe sorprendido ... que va a estar estupefacto ante sus palabras._

 _-Ella me platico tranquilo. Uno es el salvaje y el otro el amoroso._

 _-Ah- fue mi genial respuesta._

 _La música sonaba muy alta y la gente parloteaba por todos lados, quise centrarme en ver alrededor para evitar la mirada, acosadora de la mujer pero fue imposible. Había algo que me guiaba a ella. Como si fuera otra vez la experiencia conocida ..._

 _-Vamos Jake nos sigue._

 _La acompañe a rellenar los vasos de plástico. Regresamos al lugar donde habíamos dejado una Bella y Edward pero no hubo rastro de ellos._

 _-Ey Naty ¿a qué se le pregunta Isabella Swan? - la rubia le preguntó a una mujer hispana._

 _-Creo que subió al segundo piso con un chico- encogió sus hombros sin importancia._

 _Nos apresuramos a buscarlos. Escalamos evitando los obstáculos que se quedanban en un charlar entre ellos obstaculizando._

 _Rosa avanzó como si supiera en donde estaba y hacia donde iba. Abrió una puerta y un cojín salió volando contra nosotros. Ella cerró la puerta antes de que nos golpeara._

 _-Upps cuarto equivocado. Esa chica tenia un buen culo- dijo sin pudor._

 _Después de algunos gritos y insultos de algunas personas al interrumpirlos logramos dar con la habitación de ellos._

 _Nos quedamos muy quietos observándolos menearse con delicadeza bajo las cobijas. Los gemidos de Bella fueron bajos pero igual de placenteros que siempre. Rosalie volteo a verme sin saber que hacer y lo único que hizo fue cerrar la puerta para que nadie más lo viese con nosotros adentro._

 _Ni siquiera sabia porque estaba nervioso si esto era normal para mi. Es mas, esta era una invitacion para unirme a ellos pero fue diferente con alguien mas en el circulo. Y no solo alguien mas ... sino alguien que me gusta demasiado._

 _Los amantes son tan inmersos en su burbuja de placer que ni siquiera nos notaron._

 _La mano de Rosalie me desvió de ellos y me acercó a la de ella. Lujuria emanaba de sus ojos ... sus lagunas azules. Fui tú quien no perdió el tiempo y tú acerque a sus labios. ¡Tuve que besarla tenia que besarla por Dios seria un pecado desaprovechar esse mangar!_

 _Y como sospecha, sus labios sabían a menta: frescos aun combinados con el amargo de la fermentación espumosa. Los gemidos de Bella me excitaron siempre pero el hizo Rose cuando la acaricie me puso más duro. Agarre una de sus piernas y la enrolle en mi cadera. Ella dio un salto y se quedo enlazada haciendo fricción con mi erección. Se restregó algunas veces profundizando el beso. Mi lengua pido acceso a su boca. Mordí su labio inferior antes de explorarla. Se siente tan bien ... tan delicioso. Era algo normal que no había experimentado con ninguna chica._

 _Me atreví a buscar entrada entre sus piernas. Sus bragas estaban húmedas y me daban confianza. Las hice a un lado y me tocaba el suavecito de coño ¿Depilado? ¡Mamita! Me gustaba eso! Tenia un punto a favor de esta mujer_

 _Suspiro entre mis labios cuando uno de mis dedos delineo la suave raja que separaba sus pliegues pegajosos de excitación._

 _-¿Puedo? -ronronee._

 _-Por favor, volvió a gemir entre suspiros._

 _Mi mano buscó el camino al paraíso y pude llevar a cabo el fondo de su centro con mi dedo corazón. Se siente tan caliente ... tan húmedo y muy estrecho._

 _Bombee algunas veces antes de cambiar otro ... y un tercero que incluye el cuarto raspa y oprime la pequeña bola de nervios._

 _Su orgasmo la hizo temblar ruidosamente hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello con vergüenza._

 _-¿Jacob? -me nombro la vocecilla de Bella aun agitada. Pude ver un brillo de tristeza y decepción pero por primera vez no me importo. Edward por su parte se veía fascinado ..._

 _-Vengan-nos invito a unirnos a la cama._

 _Lleve cargada a Rosalía los pocos pasos que quedan. La pose a un lado de Bella y ambas se quedaron sin saber que hacer. Dimos por hecho que no se envió así que así que tomo carta en el asunto._

 _Bese a Bella y después a Rosalie._

 _Bastante la ropa interior de la rubia no sin antes asegurame que ella quería hacerlo. Asintió con algo de duda. Desapareció al instante en que me sumergía entre sus piernas sin antes hacer una señal para Edward para que hiciera mismo._

 _No quise ver más allá de esa piel sedosa y tan hinchada en su interior. Sabia a gloria. Una mezcla de fresas dulces con un toque de canela picante. Escuche que ambas gemas de maneras irregulares. Y no pude evitar sonreír ..._

 _-Oh Edward- el orgasmo de Bella fue intenso como siempre. Sus alaridos resonaron en mis tímpanos. Rosalie no pudo soportar mas y tambien ahogo un grito orgásmico que la segundo._

 _-Quiero que se besendedendio._

 _Fue jodidamente emocionante ver a dos mujeres besarle. ¿No lo había dicho? Fue el limbo. Estaba mal pero que delicioso se sentía. Conexión muy rígida pero terminada babeándose todos los labios. Se mira la danza delicada entre sus lenguas. ¡Perfecto!_

 _Todo hombre ha tenido la fantasía de un trío con dos mujeres. Pero esto; esto era ir más allá de lo puto irreal. Está teniendo mi primer jodida orgía en medio de una fiesta de la facultad y nada mas que a mis jodidos 16 años. El sueño de todo lo adolecente esto era un crack._

 _Bella se puso de rodillas y siguió por Rosalie. Ambas tenía la mirada llena de lujuria mezclada con desesperación. Conexión con la intención de chuparnos la polla. Me gusta los pantalones y se sorprendió que no trajera ningunos. Sinceramente, eran incomodos y me ajustaban demasiado. Ni tarda ni perezosa empezó a lamer la punta de mi pene. Haciendo círculos estirando el prepucio. Logrando que la sangre bombeara mas en la vida a todo galope._

 _Hundió los dientes en la carne expuesta y metió solo en la punta de la cabeza en su boca Succionando mientras sus manos se deslizaban de un lado a otro en la longitud gruesa._

 _¡Se sentía tan magníficamente delicioso!_

 _-aaaaahhhhh ohhhhhh asi Rose asi bebe la motive mas a que se hundiera hasta el fondo. Tome sus cabellos y la movida a mi antojo. Con fuerza pero sin ser brusco._

 _Edward dio la iniciativa y el busco en los terrenos de Rosalie el acceso. Mientras empecé a penetrar a Bella ... y lo mas delicioso ... Bella se encuentra entre las piernas arrodilladas de Rosalie._

 _-Joder se siente tan bien_

 _-ahh mierda ..._

 _-te sientes tan húmeda con los labios de Bella en tu centro? - baje a verla mientras me sigo chupando la polla y vi que sus cachetes estaban tan rojos que parecían apunto de explotar._

 _-ohh sii sigue siendo favor- suplico para seguirme mamando como una diosa._

 _-Jake por favor- me rogo Bella. Me siento dentro de ella también Por primera vez no supe que hacer. Quería follar a Rosalía la bronceada pero ¿cómo podía ser la urgencia de la mujer a la que amaba? ¿La amaba? Si debo amarla era mi alma gemela._

 _-Pronto te jodere por el culo ... ¿quieres eso Isabella? ¿Quieres que te penetre duro mientras Edward te jode el coño?_

 _-Siiii siii porfavor ya casi llego ..._

 _Me acerque a Rosalie y la levante pidiendo su permiso. No supe porque lo hice pero no quería que se sintiera incomoda ni sola._

 _Por instinto, le dije que se pusiera de pie._

 _Me acerque a Bella. Le pedí un Edward que se acostara de ella para poder estar de rodillas._

 _Y de una sola empuñadura penetre el culo de Bells ... pero mi boca se dedico a pesar el cuerpo de Rosalie. Sus pechos, su abdomen y su boca. Le acomode arriba de Bella con sus piernas extendidas en mis hombros. Para poder chuparle su dulce coño._

 _Pensé que era más difícil acomodar los ritmos pero fue todo lo contrario._

 _La danza se volvió rítmica y entonada._

 _El cuerpo de Rose me golpeaba cuando las estocadas nuestras la mecían duro y profundo._

 _Ya ansiaba que llegara Bells ... necesitaba follar a Rosalie._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos y pude escuchar los gemidos y gritos que emitieron Bella y mi turno de salir rápido de ahí. Era la primera vez que no quería seguir dentro de ella._

 _Tome la sabana y una botella de agua para limpiar la erección._

 _Y sin dudarlo solo ataque a Rosalie de manera precipita. La respuesta ansiosa de no dejarla escapar ..._

 _-Estoy protegido- me susurro y ni siquiera m importo. Agarre la erección y la puse en el inicio de su centro. Me dio miedo lastimarla. Era grande. Su coito no parece maltratado por nada. Sevio limpio y tan inocente que quise retractarme pero era muy tarde. No podía mas ..._

 _-Aayyy- grito Rose cuando la penetre. Me quede tieso porque se sentiste tan apretado. Que me dolió_

 _-Estas bien?_

 _-Si solo- dudo con los ojos cerrados- ya ya puedes seguir ..._

 _Aun así me moví lento. No quería desgarrarla con mi salvajez. Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a nuestras medidas y sabíamos como lubricarla e incluso la manera de acomodarnos para clavarla. Pero con Rose fue diferente. No sabia nada de ella y necesita tanto saber._

 _Por el amor a lo mas sagrado ... ¡que estrecha estaba! ¿Podría ser? No. Ella dijo que tomaba la pastilla. Una virgen no hace ese tipo de cosas o ¿si?_

 _Pude ver como Bella chupaba la polla de su novio en posición inversa y el chupaba su coño. Un genial 69 ¡esos son mis chicos!_

 _-Jake oomm jake ahh- la voz de la rubia me volvió a ella. Se miró tan adolorida ..._

 _-Rose te estoy lastimando- me acerque para susurrarle. Su cuerpo se tenso y quiso disuadirme con un beso ... me negue - ¿Rose es tu primera vez? - Me detuve en seco al ver la respuesta en su rostro._

 _¡Diablos¡_

* * *

Me quede perdido en los recuerdos de ese fabuloso día. Fue una experiencia inolvidable. A pesar de tener quitado la virginidad a Rosalie todo marcho de maravilla. Ese día me hizo el amor no solo cogimos en medio de la orgia. Fueron momentos maravillosos. Nunca me imagine que terminaría casándome con ella algunos años después. Fue gracias a ella que supere mi enamoramiento obsesivo por Isabella. Y empecé a ser una persona mejor para mi hija ...

Quería recordar esa noche.

Queria revivir esa fantasía despues de definitivamente haberlas perdido a ambas. Era oficial ... ya no tenia ni a Isabella Swan ni una Rosalie Hale. Y vivire mi duelo de la unica forma que se ... hoy las follare para decirles adios. En otros cuerpos pero con las mismas ganas ...

Les pedi a las prostitutas que consiguieron un hombre que nos acompañara. Les di mil dolares y fueron a buscarlo ...

Iba a recordar.

Y esta vez tenia el control. Esta vez no estaria ese hijo de Perra que nos tomo fotografias amateur ... ¡No ese perro mal nacido ya no estaba vivo!

De eso nos encargamos Edward y yo ... y ese fue nuestro más oscuro secreto.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Tarde un poco este capitulo fue muy dificil y me extendió mucho perdón que sea tan largo.**

 **El siguiente puedo hacerlo por Edward o Pvo Bella.**

 **Escucho opiniones y tomatazos**

 **Mony Black**


End file.
